A Fairy New Hogwarts
by ryuu-ten
Summary: What if during the summer after Harry's third year he is giving a chance to receive power to protect his precious people. Welcome to Fiore Harry. Welcome Fairy Tail to Hogwarts. Harry/Hermione/ Lisanna? This has heavy Fairy Tail cross.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I know I have other stories that I should be updating but I didn't want to lose this story idea. I don't own either the Harry Potter or Fairy Tail series. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Magic of a New World**

Harry Potter sighed for what seemed like the hundredths time. Harry is a young thirteen going on fourteen year old boy with untamed jet black hair and emerald green eyes. Even though he looks like any average pre-teen boy but unknown to all but a few knew that Harry was actually a wizard. Harry had just finished his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and now he is stuck back in his abusing muggle, non-magical person, relatives.

Harry had just got yelled at and sent up to his room without dinner yet again for something his large oaf of a cousin, Dudley, had done and blamed Harry. "Damn it." Harry exclaimed punching the wall. "Why I am always forced to come back here time after time. I just want to be free of this hell hole."

"_**You want to be free. I can give you that can so much more young Harry."**_ Sound an unknown female voice. Harry looked around but saw no one.

"Who is there show yourself?" Harry demanded his wand at the ready.

"_**I am known as Isis and I have a way to help you. You are destined for great things and will be challenged in many ways here in this world. I can give you the skills to help you protect your loved ones. All you have to do is listen to my offer." **_ Isis replied.

"An offer, how do I know that you are telling the truth?" Countered Harry his wand remaining at the ready.

He heard the voice chuckle. _**"Relax young one I give you my word that I am not lying to you. I wish to train you in a new style of magic one that no one in your world has ever heard about. I will train you for one month before sending you to a place that you can get experience using your new magic and to also meet new friends."**_

Harry thought for a moment before he walked over to his desk and pulled out two sheets of parchments. "Okay one minute Isis let me do something real quick." After writing a letter to his two best friends that he was not going to meet them this summer and that he would see them a few weeks before the term starts and that he would be fine. "Ok Hedwig I need you to take this to Hermione and Ron for me. Hermione should be able to take care of you while I am gone if not stay at the Weasleys. I will miss you girl but I will be back. Stay safe okay?" Hedwig hooted sadly but nodded and rubbed her head against Harry's cheek before taking off into the night's sky. "Okay Isis how do we do this and I will need to take my trunk with me since I don't trust my relatives not to destroy my stuff."

"_**Indeed they probably would do just that. In a minute a key will appear in front of you. When it does I want you to pour your magic into it and say: Open, Gate of the Dimensional Void! With that a portal that will lead you to where I am we will begin your training."**_ Isis replied.

Harry nodded and looked down to see and very ornate key lying on his desk in front of him. The key was roughly ten inches long and red in color. It had a picture of a magic circle on it. Picking it up he focused his magic into the key and repeated what Isis had told him to say. Right after he said that a large red magic circle appeared from the key. Harry stared at the circle for a moment before dragging his trunk behind him and walked into the circle and disappeared from his relative's house without a trace.

**XXX An unknown location XXX**

Harry looked around and was shocked to see instead of blue skies it was jet black with dust red clouds. Harry noticed also he was standing in a canyon that had natural stone columns scattered everywhere. "Where the hell am I?"

"_**Welcome to my training grounds. At last we meet I have been waiting for this day for a long time."**_ Harry turned around to see Isis for the first time and to say he was shocked. Isis turned out to be a dragon but unlike any dragon Harry had ever seen, her head looked like a large phoenix head and a large pair phoenix like wings. Its body was serpentine like since she didn't have any rear legs but she did have a pair of front arms. Isis's scales shone like beautiful rubies. _**"I am Isis and I am Queen of the Dragons."**_

Harry looked up at Isis in awe. "So what am I going to learning?"

Isis chuckled before answering. _**"The main thing I am going to teach you is Dragon Slayer magic**_ [1]_**. After you learn the basics we shall see what other types of magic you could use. Well young Harry shall we begin?"**_

**XXX One month later XXX**

Harry had been training under Isis for one month and had learned quite a bit of magic. He had learned several types but he mostly relied on his Dragon Slayer Magic in fights. Isis was proud of Harry he had blossomed from an inexperienced young boy to a powerful wizard. She had heard that recently three other dragons had taught humans in Dragon Slayer Magic, one of them being her nephew Igneel. She had informed Harry to seek out the young fire Dragon Slayer and help him. Isis then sent Harry to the land of Fiore saying that the key that brought him there would glow to tell him that it is time for him to return.

Harry had also gone through a big transformation since he first arrived. Instead of being short and thin from being malnourished, by his relatives, he had grown into a strong confident young man. He had grown several inches and gained some muscle but kept a lean frame. Harry had also grown his hair out and had tied it back. His outfit had also changed drastically. He now wore black jeans that actually fit him and a silver chain that hung from his belt. He wore also a white button up shirt and a gray cloak. He also wore a necklace that had a small red crystalline feather attached to it.

Harry was walking south towards the town of Magnolia Town. He had heard rumors of a young boy with the nickname Salamander and how he had unnatural skill at fire magic. Walking down the main road that led towards the main magic guild that is famous for producing legends and wild but powerful mages that tend to be more on the destructive side Harry sighed hoping to find this Salamander soon.

"Fairy Tail huh? Interesting name I wonder if the rumors about the guild members were true." Harry muttered as he walked up to the door. After opening the door he noticed the pub had a nice homey feeling had several guild members drinking and chatting with other members. The guild master Makarov Dreyar was sitting on the bar drinking some alcohol listening to young teenage woman in a beautiful dress behind the counter. Nearly everyone turned to look at Harry as he walked up to the counter and stood in front of Makarov.

"Are you here to post a job for us?" he asked politely.

Harry smiled before answering. "Not quite you see I am looking for someone that is a member in your guild Master Makarov. I am not sure of his real name but I do have a nickname that he goes by a Mr. Salamander."

After Harry had said this the whole guild stopped talking and turned their attention towards Harry. Makarov raised an eyebrow and set down his mug. "And what do you want with Natsu?"

"Natsu huh interesting name not that I can complain. No a friend of mine asked me to find someone and I believe that this Natsu is the one I am looking for. I am not looking to hurt him. My name is Harry James Potter and no I am not from Fiore. I was brought by a power entity to help me in my quest back home." Harry answered.

Makarov narrowed his eyes before smiling. "Well Harry Natsu is out on a mission right now and should be back later today. Why don't you sit down and have a drink and we can talk."

Harry nodded and sat down in the chair to the right of Makarov as the young teenage woman walked up to him. "Hello welcome to Fairy Tail my name is Mirajane can I get you something?" Harry looked up at Mirajane and couldn't help but blush at the beautiful woman in front of her.

Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She had long, white hair, which gets slightly curly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest, and whose most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a voluptuous body, with large breasts. She was wearing a long, sleeveless maroon dress. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. The dress' pleated skirt reaches down to her ankles. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes matching her dress, has a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it circling her neck, and sports a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"Just some water would be nice." Harry asked trying to hide his blush and failing causing Makarov the chuckle. A few minutes later Mirajane place a glass of water in front of Harry and smiled causing Harry to blush harder.

Makarov finished his drink before turning to Harry. "So are you a wizard?"

Harry sat down his glass and answered. "Yeah I am good at Fire style magic and have dabbed in a little bit of Take Over Magic [2]." Makarov nodded but didn't answer but it was Mirajane looked surprise.  
>"You know Take Over Magic?" asked Mirajane.<p>

Harry looked up at her and nodded. "I know it and have only used to gain one trait as I don't use it much in battle I haven't increased my repertoire." Mirajane nodded in understanding. Most people tended to rely on one style and stick to that style.

An hour late the guild doors fling open. A lean, well-built young man of average height with light tan skin, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair walked in. He had a red member's stamp is located at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. The young man's outfit mainly consists of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that go down to his knees, and a wide black wristband on his left wrist and sandals along with a white scarf.

"Finally we are back." The young boy exclaimed entering the pub.

"We're back." Harry notice a small blue cat with a green pack on its back and surprising it had a pair of white wings.

Everyone in the guild welcomed the two in as the pair walked up to the bar. Mirajane and Makarov welcomed them back before motioning Harry over. "Natsu this is Harry and needs to talk to you." Natsu and Happy looked over at Harry with a curious gaze.

Harry knew that this Natsu the Salamander was the one that Isis had told him to find. "I my name is Harry James Potter how are you doing Natsu son of Igneel?" At this Natsu's and several other guild member's eyes shot up in surprise. "What you especially should understand I can tell that you are a brother." Harry explained with a smile on his face. No one replied but it seemed that Natsu realized what Harry had meant.

Natsu gave a toothy grin. "What type of Dragon Slayer are you?" The whole guild gasped at Natsu's question.

"I am a Sacred Fire Dragon Slayer." My dragon asked me to find you since our parent's were family and family looks out for each other right?"

Natsu smiled at the fact that he had a pseudo brother. "Yeah say you want to join the guild?"

Harry thought for a little bit before looking over at Makarov before answering. "I wouldn't mind it is just since I am not from this world I am going to have to leave and return but I have a way to go back and forth so I can come here whenever I can."

Makarov folded his arms and closed his eyes and thought over the options. "I see now you say you have a way to go back and forth between your world and here correct." Harry nodded in response. "I see well welcome to the Fairy Tail guild son." Harry smiled as everyone cheered that they got a new member of their 'family'. Soon Harry was sporting a gold Fairy Tail guild mark on his upper left torso. Harry had to hold his tongue as all the younger and a few of the older women blushed at his exposed chest.

Natsu smile grew larger right before he asked. "Hey Harry want to have a spar? I want to test myself out against another Dragon Slayer."

Harry thought before turning to Makarov. "Do you have a place that we can have a good amount of room that excess damage can happen?"

Makarov thought it would be good to judge Harry's abilities and thanked his suggestion to limit the damage they would most likely cause, especially Natsu. Makarov nodded and asked them to follow him. Nearly everyone came to see the newbie duke it out with Natsu.

The place that Makarov took them to was a plain just outside of Magnolia Town where there was plenty of room to move. Natsu was getting excited as red flames errupter around both of his hands. Harry just smirked as he shrugged of his jacket and handed it to a young girl that said her name was Lisanna who was actually Mirajane's younger sister. [3] Harry held out his right hand which was soon engulfed in a gold flame.

"Well Natsu lets dance." With that Natsu raced towards Harry grinning the whole time.

**XXX Chapter End XXX**

**Okay before you start ripping me a new one for cutting it off right there I want to see how many people actually like this story so sorry about that again. **

**Notes:**

**[1] Dragon Slayer Magic: **Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 _Metsuryū Mahō_) is a branch of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform the physiology of their body into those of a dragon. As a result of this, those with Dragon Slayer abilities are able to change their body to their own element in both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their natural element to replenish their own energy. They are also naturally immune to the effects of their own element that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, but must consume it through their mouths if they are to actually absorb it into their bodies. Dragon Slayers also have a heightened sense of smell.

**[2] Take Over Magic: **It allows the Caster to take over the power (or the body, in the case of Vulcan) of a creature or person and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill such as flying or swimming. It can only take over the power of beings that the user truly "knows".

**[3] Okay I know that Lisanna had already died since this story happens a few months before Lucy joins Fairy Tail but I am going to explain later on. And since this is my retake on the Fairy Tail series I like it like this so if you don't like it don't continue reading.**

**With this said please do read and give a review as it does help in shaping the future of this story. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I know I have other stories I probably should update here before working on this story. I will be working on them here soon but until then here is this chapter of _A Fairy New Hogwarts_. I don't own none of the series in this story (Harry Potter, Fairy Tail, One Piece, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Sailor Moon)**

**Chapter 2: Roaring Dragons and First Mission**

**KEY:**

"Dragon" normal speak

"_Dragon" _normal thoughts

"**Cancer" Spirit talk/ Spell name**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I am fired up now." Natsu said before his right hand was engulfed in reddish orange fire.

Meanwhile everyone who was in the guild at the time was a ways away from the two combatants talking about the upcoming battle. They were taking bets on who they thought would win and for the majority they thought that Natsu would prevail since they all knew his strength.

"You ready Natsu cause I am not going to hold back on you just because you a few years older than me." Harry smiled his enlarged incisors clearly visible and the golden fire around his hand slowly engulfed his whole right arm. "**Sacred Fire Dragon, Scorch Fist**!"(1) Harry threw his fist which exploded into a large fire fist of golden fire.

Natsu just kept running head long towards both Harry and his attack. "Not bad but try this **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**"(2) Natsu's fist collided with Harry's creating a large shockwave that actually blew many of the weaker guild members off their feet. The two attacks struggled against each other trying to overpower each other. The two attacks ended up in a stalemate and exploded sending both dragon slayers skidding backwards. "Now I'm fired up **Fire Dragon Roar**! (3)" Natsu took a deep breath and held both of his hands in front of his mouth like he was holding something. Soon a thin beam of fire that grew larger raced towards Harry.

Harry held up his right hand and forms a softball sized fireball and dropped it, making everyone wonder why he created it in the first place, before lashing out with a kick sending the fireball headlong into the oncoming flamethrower. When the two techniques hit there was another explosion canceling each other out. "**Resshū kasai.**" (4) Harry calmly said as he tried not to laugh at Natsu's shocked face. "What has that not ever happened to you before?"

Natsu stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Well not like that it hasn't I mean you kicked a small fireball and dispelled my spell."

Harry sighed before relaxing his stance. "That is because while I didn't change the size of the fireball I increased the density of it." Harry had to resist the urge to face palm his head at the confused look on Natsu's face. "What I am trying to say is that imagine I took a fireball the size of you and forced it into the size fireball I just used and that is the jest, got it?"

Natsu puts a fist into his open palm before simple saying. "Ah so that is it." This caused everyone to sweat drop. "What ever this just got more interesting come." This time both of Natsu's fists were engulfed in fire as he ran towards Harry once again.

Harry just sighed. "You aren't the sharpest tool in the tool box aren't you? Sorry but I want to end this quick." With that a gold magic seal appeared below Harry's right leg. As the seal rose up near the knee it disappeared leaving Harry's lower leg engulfed in gold fire. "**Sacred Lotus Style: ****Doragon Jambe ****(5****)." Natsu had just reached Harry who in burst of speed disappears.**

** This caught Natsu off guard. "He disappeared!"**

** Harry then reappeared behind Natsu and with an even tone said. "****Doragon Jambe: Fenikkusu ****Resshū **(6)." Harry lashed out with his fire encased leg and landed a blow across Natsu's back. Natsu's eyes widen in pain before he was sent flying forward and slam into a large rock formation. "Um maybe I should have held back on that kick a little bit." Natsu was laying face down not moving but clearly alive. "So I guess I won."

Master Makarov chuckled at the sight of an unconscious Natsu. "Well I must say that it was a treat to see two young Dragon Slayers spar. Now let's get Natsu to the infirmary so he can rest up. Oh and Harry welcome to Fairy Tail." Everyone started to cheer for their new guild member.

As everyone returned to the guild everyone was talking about the fight they had just witness and the newest member of the guild. They couldn't believe how easily Harry had beaten Natsu. While Natsu wasn't in the top five he wasn't a push over either.

Makarov asked Harry to give a brief summary of his life. To say that Makarov and those around him were amazed and appalled about how Harry was treated at a young age. Some of the females had tears in their eyes while the men were formulating ways to torture or kill the Dursleys. Makarov then went over the general rules of the guild and about other general subjects revolving the guild. Mirajane had showed him the job request board and how to get a job as well as introduced Harry to a few people that she suggests asking for help on his first few missions.

One of the people that Mira had introduced Harry to was Macao Conbolt who was kind and friendly. The other person was Cana Alberona who in Harry's opinion was very attractive. Well once you get past her downing a whole barrel of alcohol with ease that is. All together Harry felt at peace in the guild hall even as he watches a bar fight broke out which according to Mira happened a lot. Harry spent the next few days getting oriented to living Magnolia and working at Fairy Tail.

"Hey Harry have you taken a job yet?" Harry looked up to see Mirajane holding a tray full of drinks.

Harry just shook his head. "I was going to here in a minute Mira." Mirajane smiled and walked off to hand out the drinks. Harry sighed as he made his way over to the request board.

"Looking for your first job?" Harry turned around to see Cana standing there was a kind smile on her face. Harry truth be told if he was at least four years older he would try and date her.

Cana has long, wavy, flowing brown hair that nearly reaches down to her waist and had two wavy strands of hair frame her face and reach down below her shoulders, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. She has large brown eyes, each surrounded by a complete, distinctive set of long eyelashes. She possesses a highly curvaceous figure, with very large breasts and hips, mirroring an ideal hourglass shape. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Her outfit consists of a light blue bikini top, covered in darker, elongated spots and held up by wavy strips, pair of calves-long brown pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around her waist, and high-heeled sandals held in place by strips reminiscent of those on her top. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "_A_"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist.

Harry nodded and said. "Yeah but there are so many choices I don't know which one to do first."

Cana smiled before pulling a job flier from her purse and showed it to Harry. "Want to go on a mission with me? It is a simple one just to retrieve an item. We can split the reward fifty-fifty so what you say?"

Harry smiled and agreed and soon after informing Master Makarov the two mages were boarding a train heading north. "Say Cana what kind of magic do you use?"

"I use Card Magic (7). I can use these cards to cast a wide variety of spells by combining certain cards together." Cana answered showing Harry a few of her cards which reminded him of some tarot cards he hade seen in muggle London at one point. "So you are like Natsu in that you use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic right?"

"Actually my magic is Sacred Fire Dragon Slayer magic it is in principle but where Natsu's magic is only fire while my fire has a light aspect added in." Harry answered calmly leaning back in his seat. "But other than that our abilities are the same."

Cana nodded and went back to watching the scenery go by. Harry decided to rest before they arrived. They arrived at Onibus Station a few hours later and meet up with their client. According to the client their mission was to retrieve a small chest with some runes of the lid. He never did tell them what was inside the chest but had informed both of them that the reward had increased from 50,000 (8) to 600,000 which surprised and worried both Cana and Harry.

As the two mages left the client's place they debated whether to continue by themselves or call Fairy Tail for reinforcements. In the end they decided to call Fairy Tail and ask Master Makarov about this. Thankfully Cana had a communication lacrima crystal (9 & 10).

"And that is the situation Master." Cana said after explaining the mission to Master Makarov.

Master Makarov didn't say anything at first and seemed to look around before sighing. "I see this is troublesome but unfortunately there are no members availableto help except for Loke." This caused Cana to groan.

"Thank you Master we will continue on our own and do our best." Cana replied making Master Makarov nod before the communication lacrima crystal turned off. Cana turned to Harry who was grabbing his coat. "It looks like it is just us."

Harry turned to Cana as she put the lacrima in her purse. "So there is no one who can help?"

"According to Master there is only one avaible right now and that is Loke." Cana shuddered at the though of Loke joining them. "Don't get me wrong Loke is a good guy it is just I can't stand him most of the time." Cana answered.

Harry could only chuckle as he remembers the first time he meet Fairy Tail's play boy. "Oh come on Cana he isn't that bad sure he believes that he can pick up any girl he wants but other than that he is a good guy."

Cana snorted in agreement as the two of them left the inn they were staying at in Onibus while on this mission. According to the locals it was a small Dark Guild known as the Black Trinity Guild who had tried in the past to steal from the client and had seem to finally succeeded. The two mages looked down from a nearby hill on the Dark Guild house. They had spent the last two hours searching for the building only to find it in a valley.

Harry looks over at Cana and calmly asks the million dollar question. "So how do we want to do this?"

Cana still looking down at the guild house answered. "Quick fast let no one stand in the way sound good to you?"

Harry smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Sounds good to me you grab the item while I make chaos um I mean a distraction."

Cana chuckled at Harry's little slip up before agreeing with his idea. "You mind is I open the door?"

Harry took a deep grandiose bow saying in a playful tone. "Be my guest milady."

Cana just shook her head trying to not laugh at his antics. They quickly headed into the valley in front of the guild. Cana pulled three cards out and said. "Heaven, Reverse Death, Mountain strike now." A teal green magic appeared in front of Cana and as she swiped the three card behind the seal she said. "**Card Magic: Summon Lightning**! (11)" Several green lightning bolts flew from the seal and blew open the doors.

Harry smiled before igniting his hands and charging into the building seeing that most of the members were starting to get up from the surprise attack. "Okay lets see there are forty of you and only one of me oh what is a poor boy to do? Oh wait that's right you guys burn." With that Harry started throwing **Scorch Fists **left and right striking anything he saw with a Dark Trinity symbol on them. Within minutes Cana had found the chest that their client had asked them to retrieve and walked back into the main foyer to see Harry finish off the last few members off.

"Not bad Harry you look like you had fun." Cana said cheerfully.

Harry sighed then turned to Cana with a pout on his face. "Not really they were so weak Happy could have beaten them. I though Dark Guild were stronger than this?"

Cana couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Harry pouting. "Not really Harry there are a few good ones but there are more annoyances like this one out there." As the two of them left they didn't notice a dark figure walk in the room.

"Here you go sir the chest you want retrieved as requested." Cana said handing the chest over to their client. Harry was standing a few feet behind Cana calmly.

The client smiled. "Thank you two so much for retrieving this for me. My family has guarded it for several generations so when it was stolen I knew I had to get help. Ah yes here is your reward 600,000 as promised." As the client handed Cana the money he bowed.

"Well lets grab our stuff at the inn and head on home what you think of your first job?" Cana asked stretching her arms over her head.

"Other than the fact that those mages were so weak not bad to bad we didn't learn what was in the chest. It must have been important for him to increase the reward like he did. Oh well…." Harry didn't get to finish the sentence when there was a large explosion turning around they saw their former client's house on fire. "Okay I know we are known to destroy things but that wasn't me."

"Come on." Cana ordered as she ran back to the house with Harry following close behind.

Upon reaching what was left of the client's house they noticed someone standing at what looked like ground zero for the explosion. He was wearing a black with silver trim outfit that gave an impression of a cloth like armor. Over that he had a long black trench coat that had four metal bands on each shoulder. He had short jet black hair and had slight muscular build.

The unknown person turned to see both Cana and Harry there. "Oh the little flies have shown up at last. Good now I don't have to waste any energy searching for you. Now at last fear the **Kagechi no hebi**.(12)" The stranger dropped into a loose stance showing a dark crimson spear that had a viper coiled around the shaft with the spearhead coming out of the snake's mouth. "I am Takeo and I am the Dark Trinity Ace. Today you die!" Takeo raced towards Cana ready to kill her.

Right before he could get within striking distance of Cana Takeo jumped away as a **Scorch Fist** slammed the ground in his path. "I don't think so Takeo I am your opponent."

Takeo snorted as his spear started to vibrate and pulse with dark energy. "It doesn't matter who I fight no one can stand against **Kagechi no hebi**. Try this **Jigoku-hebi yari**! (13)" Takeo stabbed his spear forward and a red seal appear around the snake's head. Several black specter snakes with crimson eyes raced towards Harry.

Harry stepped forward and sparked his right hand with fire. "**Sacred Fire Dragon Scorch Fist**!" Harry's attack destroyed all but one of the snakes. Harry dodged the snake only to hear Cana scream in pain. Harry turned to see that the snake and latched onto her right shoulder. Harry raced towards her and saw that her complexion was slowly fading acting quick Harry destroyed the snake and noticed that there was some blood on his hands after he had destroyed the snake. "What did you do to Cana?"

Takeo laughed before sneering at Harry. "**Kagechi no hebi** is a dark weapon that drains its victims of their blood to strengthen it. Oh and there is a way to save that girl but you will have to defeat me first." Takeo raced towards Harry intending to kill both him and Cana.

Harry easily side stepped the spear and delivered and devastating kick to Takeo's side. "I will defeat you Takeo **Sacred Fire Dragon Roar**. (14)" Harry's attack hit dead on kicking up dirt and debris. When the dust cleared Takeo was revealed kneeling behind a half destroyed crimson shield. "Heh not bad but it seems like you didn't get that shield up in time to block all of my attack."

Takeo growled before looking down at his left arm that was pretty torn up. "You bastard die already, **Jigoku Kasai no hebi**! (15)" Instead of several smaller snakes this time a large snake surrounded in black fire appeared.

Harry clapped his hands together and created a large gold fire bow to appear in his left hand and an arrow made of fire appeared as he drew back with his right hand. "**Sacred Fire Dragon Sniper**! (16)" Harry let go of the arrow sending it screaming towards the snake blowing it away and piercing Takeo in the lower abdomen. The fire cauterized the wound making sure he didn't bleed out but Takeo was knocked out by the force of the attack slamming his head into the ground.

Harry ran over to Takeo and noticed him knock out. "Damn I needed him to tell me how to save Cana." Harry picked up the spear and noticed that there was a liquid in the snake motif. "Sigh maybe Master Makarov will know someone that can help." Turning around to pick up Cana he noticed some Rune Solider approaching. "Great just what I needed right now the Magic Council goons trying to blame me for the damages."

It took several minutes to explain the situation and convinced them to let him keep the spear in order help his teammate. Grabbing their gear Harry raced towards the train station barely making it on time for their trip back to Magnolia. Upon reaching Fairy Tail Master Makarov had Jet get Porlyusica.

After showing Porlyusica, when she finally arrived, the spear she was able to reverse the dark magic. Porlyusica is a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has got reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.

Telling Makarov and Harry that Cana would make a full recovery but needed to rest for a now and no missions for a few weeks to be sure. After Porlyusica left Harry told Makarov about the mission and to say that Makarov was shocked was an understatement. Looking over at the spear in Harry's hands with a worried look on his face fearing what could have happened if Harry wasn't there.

"I am sorry Master Makarov we should have called for reinforcements when we called. What do you want to with this thing?" Harry asked mentioning to the spear.

Master Makarov nodded in understanding. "We all make mistakes in life just live and learn my boy. I will hold on to this a store it in a safe place, oh and congratulation on your first mission Harry." Harry smiled and bowed before handing Master Makarov the spear and left to sleep and relax.

**XXXX End of Chapter XXXX**

**Finally finished with this chapter I thought I would never finish it. I am kind of disappointed that I have only received one review on this story so far. So I am moving it to only the Harry Potter fan fiction so more people can read if you don't like it oh well don't continue to read but please do review it helps in the long run. I do have plans for when Lucy and Harry meet so there.**

**Here is the Spell and important things you need to know:**

**Sacred Fire Dragon Scorch Fist: is an original technique based around Ace's Fire Fist from One Piece**

**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**: **Natsu engulfs his fist in large flames and punches his opponent which makes his opponent fly away.**

**Fire Dragon Roar: Natsu breathes a long line of fire that becomes a large fireball, which burns his opponent.**

**Resshū kasai: Means Fire Fissure Kick. This is a technique based around Shinobu Sensui's (from Yu Yu Hakusho) Resshū Kō Kyū Ha (****裂蹴紅球波****, literally translated as _Fissure Kick Crimson Ball Wave_)**

**Sacred Lotus Style: Doragon Jambe:: This means Dragon Leg. This technique was created around Sanji's _Diable Jambe (Devil Leg)_ with my own little twist.**

**Doragon Jambe: Fenikkusu Resshū: This means Dragon Leg: Phoenix Fissure Kick. Harry uses fire magic to increase his momentum to deliver a powerful kick. Harry hasn't fully used its full potential yet.**

**Card Magic: An all-purpose Magic that can be used at all ranges and in many different variations. The user can summon pictures from cards, get enemies captured inside them and combine them to create many different effects. Magic cards can also be used as projectiles. It is speculated that this form of Magic can also be used for communication, tracking and making fortune predictions.**

**: This symbol means Jewel which is the currency in Earth Land.**

**Lacrima: is a Magic crystalline substance found in both Earth Land. Lacrima can be powered up with different spells and used for different purposes.**

**Communication Lacrima Crystal: Most used lacrima which shaped like a crystal ball and used for communicate with others.**

**Card Magic: Summon Lightning: Cana places the "_Heaven_", "_Reverse Death_", and "_Mountain_" cards on top of each other to combine them, and summons green lightning bolts from her Magic Seal to strike the opponent.**

**Kagechi no hebi: Means Shadow Blood Serpent. This is a dark weapon of untold properties and was broken down into many pieces and scattered but was reassembled. The spear resembles Lancers weapon from Fate/Stay Night.**

**Jigoku-hebi yari: Means Hell Snake Spear. This is a dark spell that can only be used by the Kagechi no Hebi. If one or more of the dark snakes that are summoned latches on to a victim they will drain the victim of their blood.**

**Sacred Fire Dragon Roar:** **This is Harry's Dragon Slayer breath attack that is very similar to Natsu's only made of golden fire and has a purification property to it.**

**Jigoku Kasai no hebi: Means Hell Fire Snake. Summons a large serpent covered in black fire to attack its target.**

**Sacred Fire Dragon Sniper**: **This technique was derived from the Sailor Moon character Sailor Mar's technique. This is only the basic form of this technique.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading this story but I am kind of disappointed that this story hasn't gotten that many reviews. If you don't like the story or have a question please do review this story. Just so everyone knows I don't own either Harry Potter or the Fairy Tail series I wish I did but unfortunately I don't.**

**The reading key is on the last chapter so with that said please enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Ace **

Had been nearly a month since Harry's encounter with Takeo and things had for the most part had calmed down. Sure there was the time that a young newcomer had joined the guild. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia and to say she was a beauty was like saying that the ocean is wet.

Lucy for being only seventeen years old had a very curvaceous body and large breasts. Lucy has blond hair tied up in a single bunch on the right side of her head. She had her Fairy Tail guild stamp on the back of her right hand and had it colored pink. From the keys on her belt, well other than a whip strapped to her left hip, were several ornate keys some silver and some gold meaning that she was a Celestial Spirit Mage.

Harry had gone on a few small missions but nothing big compared to his first mission. Most of his time was spent training his new student one Lucy Heartfilia. Harry had found out during his training with Isis that he could still use his normal wizard magic that he had learned at Hogwarts only. While he could still use this form of magic as well as his Dragon Slayer Magic it never felt right to him. Another problem is that the first time he used his wand the force of his magic caused his wand to explode. Harry knew that when he returned to Hogwarts he would have to talk to a wand maker about this new problem. Lucy while very good with her whip if she couldn't summon one of her spirits she was defenseless and that could lead to death on missions.

Lucy had shown that she was very intelligent and was lapping up the three years worth of knowledge he had about Hogwart's magic. To counteract the need for a wand Harry bought Lucy a ring that would act as a catalyst for this new form of magic. Harry had promised to buy a couple of books for Lucy when he returned to Diagon Alley in a month's time.

Harry sighed remembering that little detail in his life. In a months time he would be leaving Earthland and returning to England. He had grown to love his time at Fairy Tail that part of him didn't want to go back but he knew he promised Hermione that he would. He would miss this place but the one person that he would miss most was Lisanna Strauss. They had gotten close during his time at Fairy Tail and had gone a few missions with her and knew she was strong.

Lisanna's hair is a beautiful silver color that goes down to her shoulders, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. Like her older siblings her magic revolves around Take Over magic.

Harry had told her that soon he would have to go back and after she had calmed down he had promised her that he would come back on the weekends to see her and everyone else in the guild. It took a while to get Lisanna's older brother Elfman to accept the fact that his little sister liked someone. Mirajane had happily accepted them being together since she knew that Harry was strong enough to protect Lisanna.

Harry sighed as he nibbled away at what remained of his lunch before he would head out for a mission that afternoon. As he finished he noticed that Master Makarov was walking over to his table. "Good morning Master."

Makarov smiled before jumping up onto the table with ease. "Ah good morning Harry I take it you are enjoying your stay here?"

Harry sighed. "I am master and truthfully I don't want to leave at the end of next month but I did promise a friend I would go back. I did promise Lisanna that I would visit as much as I can so there is that."

Makarov nodded in understanding. He had grown fond of his two newest 'children' as he called everyone in the guild. Like Natsu he saw so much potential hidden within him just waiting to be let out. "I see well that is comforting and we all have our own paths to choose so we must do what we think is right and keep walking forward. Now I do have a mission for you."

Harry's eyes widened at this news before his face turned serious. "What is the mission?"

Makarov held out a small leather bound journal. "I need you to take towards the town of Raizus Town near Mt. Zion. There have been multiple reports of Dark Guild mages in the general area. I want you to investigate these claims."

Harry nodded as he got up and placed his plate up before leaving to find Lisanna. After saying bye to Lisanna Harry gathered up his gear and hurried to the train station to catch a train heading north. Looking at the map the last train station to the north was Milsin Town which was close to Raizus Town. It would take several hours to reach Milsin so Harry pulled out a small journal that he had been writing in since his second year training with Isis. He had been working on different magical theories he had thought up. He was close to finishing one but yet at the same time he wasn't and it was starting to frustrate Harry.

Upon reaching Milsin Town Harry rented a Magical Motorcycle with an SE plug so he could reach Raizus Town quicker. Harry thought about if he survived this mission he would think about buying his own motorcycle. By the time that Harry arrived at Raizus Town the moon was high in the sky. The next morning Harry met up with the mayor and had been told some more details. Apparently the unknown mages have been noticed just outside the town near the mountains. The mages had yet to enter the town but they had roughed up anyone that had come close to the mountain.

Harry decided to head towards the area that the mages have normally been seen. He had left the town only a couple minutes before he heard a loud and very large explosion up ahead. Harry hoped that none of the town's citizens were involved in that explosion as he raced towards the explosion. Upon reaching the epicenter he noticed there were several unconscious people littering the area surrounding the large crater. Harry then noticed that there was a person in the middle of the crater.

The man was a tall and muscular man with shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which is kept slicked back, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. His attire is simple and practical, consisting of a dark, tattered cape over his bare chest, with a high collar and armored plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt and usually covering his whole figure, and loose dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. As the man stood there the wind blew his cape open revealing a black Fairy Tail mark on the man's chest. Harry eyes widen as he remembered who this man was from reading the guild's roster shortly after he joined. This man was the guild's strongest mage after Master Makarov Gildarts Clive.

Gildarts finally noticed Harry at the crater's lip looking down on him and grimace. "So another one wants to try his luck?"

Harry quirked a brow before realizing what Gildarts was meaning. Lifting his shirt showing Gildarts his own Fairy Tail mark Harry said. "I am on your side my name is Harry Potter."

Gildarts' grimace was quickly replaced with a smile. "Ah sorry, sorry I was getting annoyed from these idiots that I was about to attack you. Harry Potter huh you must be a new member? What you doing this far north?"

Harry nodded understanding the situation. "Yes I joined two months ago. I am on a mission that Master Makarov asked me to take. Apparently some Dark Guild mages have been spotted around this area recently and wanted me to investigate. I am assuming that these are members of the guild I was going to investigate. Harry noticed the guild mark on the unconscious mages and nodded. "I don't recognize the guild mark."

Gildarts had walked out of the crater and sat down on a boulder before answering Harry's unasked question. "They are with the Dark guild known as Tartaros. You haven't heard of them have you?" Harry answered no. "Okay then it is probably safe to assume you haven't heard of the Balam Alliance either. Okay the Balam Alliance is sort of like a truce between three of the most powerful Dark Guilds and their affiliates. Those three being Oración Seis, Grimoire Heart, and of course Tartaros. Out of the three Tartaros is the most mysterious guild."

Harry looked back at the nearest Tartaros member. "So do you know why they are here?"

"From what I got from them they are after an artifact called Nine Life Star. I am not familiar with what the artifact can do but if a dark guild like Tartaros wants it you can bet it is dangerous." Gildarts answered sitting down on a boulder. Harry nodded before thinking about what he should do. "You want to find this artifact?" Harry looked at Gildarts like he was nuts. "What this might led to a tip on my quest so if not it is no consequences. By the way what type of magic you use?"

Harry just smiled and thought that Gildarts was truly a member of Fairy Tail with that last remark. "Why not I have been kind of bored recently I use Sacred Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." Gildarts' eyes widened at Harry's answer. "It is very similar to Natsu's but my fire has a bit of light magic added into it."

Gildarts nodded before getting up and walking over to one of the downed mages and grabbed the man who woke up. "Tell us about this Nine Life Star you are looking for?"

The man looked at Gildarts in fear but defiantly said. "Like hell you stupid fly."

Gildarts snarled and looked ready to use Crash on him. "Wait Gildarts let me have a go." Gildarts nodded as Harry grabbed the man by his neck and asked the same question only to get the same result. This caused Harry to sigh before his whole arm and the mage to erupt in flames. The man yelled in pain as the fire burned his skin. "Now I reduced the temperature of my fire so that it won't kill you but if you don't start answering us I might lose control and turn you into charcoal."

The now burning man started to panic and scream louder. "Wait I don't know much we were just told to secure the site before she shows up. I swear that is all I know."

"Where is the artifact located?" Growled Harry as he tightened his grip and the fire's started to get hotter causing the man to scream in pain.

"It is in a cave about a mile in that direction I swear." Yelled the man before the flames died and with a single punch from Harry was out cold.

Gildarts smiled before clapping Harry hard on his back causing Harry to stumble forward. "Well that was easy and nicely done. So let's go retrieve this artifact before anyone else shows up." Harry nodded as the two of them made their way towards the cave. Reaching the cave they found no one there which made Harry smiled and they slowly entered. They had only walked a couple of meters before Gildarts slammed into an invisible wall. Harry had to fight the urge to not laugh at Gildarts face smashed up against something like an invisible pane of glass.

"Don't worry Gildarts I will be fine just make sure that no one else enters the cave okay?" Gildarts shook his before smiling and heading back towards the mouth of the cave. "Okay so now what?"

As Harry walked deeper into cave he ignited his right hand to use as a light. Harry must have walked for an hour or so but in truth it had only been ten or fifteen minutes before he entered a large cavern with a small shrine at one end.

"I see someone else is after this artifact. It is a pity that you must die here. You are a cutie." Harry dropped into a defensive stance and peered into the darkness trying to find whoever just spoke. "Tell me cutie which guild are you with?"

"Why don't you show yourself Tartaros Wizard afraid of a little fairy like me?" Harry shot back.

It was obvious that this new person was female but he still couldn't locate her in the massive cavern. "Fairy Tail huh? You are a little far from home what a little cutie like you doing way out here?"

"Just doing a mission you know the routine." Harry heard the unknown female snort in amusement. "I am looking for an artifact called the Nine Life Star. You don't happen to know where it is do you."

There was silence for several minutes before the female replied. "I see you are also after the Nine Life Star. Unfortunately my orders are to retrieve it and kill anyone in my way. Oh and just so you know the person that killed you it is Tsukiko Ito one of the lieutenants of Tartaros."

Harry expanded his senses trying to find this new enemy. Harry's eyes widen at the sound of metal cutting the sir behind him before quickly dropping to the ground. Harry looked up to see a very pale katana blade slice the space his chest was a second ago. Harry pushed off and landed several feet away. "That was close. So you must be Tsukiko."

Tsukiko was a stunningly beautiful young woman in the mid twenties at most. She had long midnight blue hair that went down just above her waist that was braided. She wore a blue battle kimono and knee length black shorts.

Tsukiko smirked before holding her sword in her left hand behind her and held her right palm towards him, and then a dark purple intricate seal appeared. "That is correct little boy. Take this **Dark Magic: Crescent Stream**! **(1)**" After saying her spell two fist size streams of dark magic raced towards Harry. Harry's eyes widen right before he dodge to the left looking back as the two streams sliced the rock column behind him in thirds. Before the spell canceled out Harry notice that the head of the two streams had a crescent blade that stood out from the rest of the spell.

"That was close. So you use dark magic? Well let me so you the sun my dear." Harry slammed his hands together in front of him and his gold magic seal appeared. "**Sacred Fire Dragon Roar**!" Harry took a deep breath and let loose a large stream of gold fire towards Tsukiko. Tsukiko jumped to her left to avoid the jet of fire receiving a few burns in the process. "You are fast so let's try this." Harry's magic seal appeared below his feet and golden fire swirled around the edge. "**Sacred Fire Dragon Doragon Jambe**." Harry dashed towards Tsukiko as speeds she wasn't expecting. Tsukiko quickly ducked under blazing roundhouse kick aimed at the space where her head had been a second ago.

Tsukiko growled before a grey magic seal appeared around her sword's hilt. "**Dark Sword Magic: Reaping Sword Gale**!" **(2)** Tsukiko swung her sword which caused a whirlwind like effect that made standing extremely difficult especially if you didn't count the numerous black blades of wind swirling around as well. "You are still alive little fairy right?" When the dust settle Tsukiko smiled at the sight of Harry still standing with his arms crossed over his face his body covered in little cuts. "Oh you are still alive oh goody more fun for me."

Harry could help but silently thank Isis for teaching him Dragon Slayer magic right now. His skin was like a human version of dragon scales so you needed a lot of power to truly pierce his skin. "Sorry but I am going to end this **Sacred Fire Dragon Sniper**." Harry leveled his new bow and arrow at Tsukiko who's eyebrow quirked at him. "**Phoenix Eclipse! (3)**" The arrow in Harry's hand turned a bright white with flecks of gold mixed in. Harry let go of the arrow and as soon as it left the bow it split into three smaller arrows all in the shape of phoenixes. The arrows all exploded on contact tearing apart a good portion of the cave. Harry could hear Tsukiko's screams of pain over the sound of the explosion. Something then smacked into Harry's left leg. Looking down he noticed a weird looking crystal roughly the size of one of those American footballs he had heard Dudley talk about. Half of it looked like it was an oval with a six point star on the other side and it was a deep crimson in color.

"Give me that crystal you stupid fairy!" demanded Tsukiko who looked like shit as parts of her clothes had been burned away and her body was covered in dirt and some spots of blood from several cuts that littered her frame.

Harry picked up the crystal before smirking. "So this is the Nine Life Star huh, how about you leave without any lasting injuries."

Harry could hear Tsukiko growl at his response. "I will have that crystal." With that she gripped her sword and raced towards Harry. Harry could easily see her word was pulsing with magic meaning that blocking it was out of the question. Quickly ducking under her swing but lost several strands of hair from the close call Harry then delivered a devastating punch to her gut causing her to spit up. "How could I lose to s weak fairy like you?"  
>Harry pushed her off his fist and backed up never taking his eyes off her. "You lost because you were arrogant and underestimated my abilities. Plus Fairy Tail is not a guild you should ever underestimate. Now I wonder what Gildarts doing?" Right as Harry said that he felt the whole place rumbled. "I think some of your friends ran into him. I hope he didn't kill any this time until we meet again Tsukiko Ito."<p>

With that Harry left the cave to see Gildarts standing in front of another crater littered with several Tartaros members. Gildarts sensed Harry behind him and smiled. "Ah I see you are done with your end. Did you get the artifact?"

"Yeah but only after dealing with a member from Tartaros named Tsukiko Ito. Well my mission is done it was really good meeting you Gildarts." Harry cringed as Gildarts all but crushed his hand while giving him a handshake.

Gildarts laughed as Harry was nursing his injured hand. "Sorry about that. It was good to see you to Harry maybe next time we can have a small spar. Tell Master Makarov I will send a report soon." Harry nodded and walked back to the town hoping to find a doctor to heal his hand before returning back to the guild the next day.

As he returned to guild he over heard that Natsu and Lucy had already left on a mission to Shirostume Town. Shrugging his shoulders he gave Master Makarov the rundown on his own mission and gave Gildarts message to a stunned Master upon hearing Gildarts was in the area. Harry gave the Nine Life Star to Master Makarov for safe keeping telling him that is what Tartaros were after. Before leaving the guild to do some research and relax he wanted to try out one of his theories soon before he left for England.

**xxxX Chapter End Xxxx**

**Spell/ Important Info Reference:**

**Dark Magic: Crescent Stream: **This spell is unique only to Tsukiko Ito which causes several streams like beams to race towards her enemy the exact amount of streams is dependent of the amount of magic put into the spell. At the end of each stream is a crescent blade that slices anything it comes into contact with. This spell does blunt force and slicing damage to opponents.

**Dark Magic: Reaping Sword Gale: **This spell is unique to Tsukiko Ito in that using her sword as a medium unleashes a massive storm of gale force winds in order to knock away any defense while hundreds of black wind blades strike the potential unguarded enemy.

**Sacred Fire Dragon Sniper:** **Phoenix Eclipse: **This spell is unique to Harry Potter's Dragon Slayer Magic and is the ultimate form of his Sacred Fire Dragon Snipe technique. Using this spell the arrow is super charged with magic causing it to turn from gold to white in color. Upon releasing from the bow the large arrow then splits into three smaller arrows and take the shape of phoenixes. These phoenix arrows will detonate upon contact dealing tremendous amounts of damage.

**Okay still not a lot of responses to this story but I plan on continue working on this story. Please if you like it or don't like it do respond with a review because this will help in the long run thank you and I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 4: England bound the dragon descends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Fairy New Hogwarts**

**AN: Hello everyone just to let you all know I am working on my other stories just this one was the first to be finished so here you go. **

**Chapter 4: End of the New and Back to the Old**

Harry was not looking forward to the last few days here at Fairy Tail. Harry sighed as he looked around the guild hall there were several members eating, drinking, and chatting with each other like normal. Harry was set to leave Earthland to return to England at the end of the month, which was in two weeks. Those who knew about his departure weren't too happy about it but knew that it wasn't permanent. Harry had done several missions in the past two weeks the main one being his mission with Natsu and Lucy to Shirotsume to destroy an item the client wanted. It turns out that the item in question was a book owned by one Duke Everlue. After some what sneaking inside Everlue Mansion, aka they found a window open in the roof, the four of them quickly started to look for the item in question finally ending up in the library. Unfortunately the library held so many books that it would take a long time going through them all looking for the right book. Thankfully Natsu accidentally found the book and was about to burn it with his fire magic when Lucy's love for books kicked in taking back the book going all fan girl over it since it was a famous author and in her heart she couldn't destroy the book.

That was fine until Duke Everlue literally jumped from the floor itself startling the mages. Harry couldn't help but shudder at Duke's appearance. Everlue is a short, plump, ugly man with skinny arms and legs. He sports a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils and a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head. He wears a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt and a blue necktie. Lucy ran away saying that she noticed something that was off in the pages of the book. Right as Lucy got away two people appeared behind Duke blocking Natsu and Harry from following Lucy. Harry recognized them immediately they were the Vanish Brothers of the Southern Wolves guild. They were considered mercenaries instead of mages in the way they fought.

Natsu charged headlong not even caring to try and find out his opponent's skills. Harry sighed but was slightly impressed with the skill of the two brothers. He had several run-ins with the Southern Wolves Guild on previous missions and knew while they were strong they were push over compared to a half decent Fairy Tail mage. Harry was about to join in the fight when he noticed a shadow of a person in the room across the lobby. Harry's eyes narrowed before channeling some magic into his legs and launching across the room and walking into the room.

"So you are the Sacred Fire Dragon Slayer Harry Potter huh? I thought you would be older." The person said standing in the shadows across the room. By the voice Harry could tell the person was an older man. "Now I wonder what you are doing here mister dragon slayer?"

"Oh nothing much just visiting an old ugly business man who thinks to highly of himself. Now who are you and what guild are you from?" Harry answered calmly waving his hand in a dismissing fashion.

The unknown figure chuckled before saying. "I can't help but agree with you on that. As for me my name is Tatsuo Asuhara I am one of the lieutenants of Tartaros**. **You know our master was shocked when Tsukiko came back after being defeated by you. Now why are you really here for?"

"Tartaros huh well let me guess you are here to acquire a certain item? Sorry but me and my friends are here on a mission to destroy a certain book. Now what are you looking for Tatsuo?" Harry asked wrapping his right hand in golden fire.

Tatsuo growled before stepping out of the shadows. He was roughly the same size as Laxus was and had long slicked black hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore a pair of black pants and a gray shirt with his guild mark on his right shoulder. Here were several silver chains attached to his belt. "I see well I can't let you destroy any books here. I am not like Tsukiko I won't lose to the likes of you **Shadow Make: Spear**!" A black magic seal appeared in front of his hand and a spear made of pure shadow flew towards Harry. Harry's eyes narrowed before the fire around his hand grew brighter and quickly destroyed the spear by backhanding it. "**Shadow Make: Hell Chain**" Several spiked tipped chains flew towards Harry. Harry's eyes narrowed before gracefully dodging all of the chains. That was until Harry found out that the chains weren't truly meant to hit him but to slow him down. With so many chains attached all over the room it made it very hard to move around. "Now what will you do now fairy boy." Tatsuo sneered while looking at Harry like he was superior.

Harry snorted before saying. "You know you remind me of someone else but at least you are far stronger than him. But this wont stop me." Harry let out his magical aura releasing a large torrent of golden fire that burned away all of the shadow chains. **(AN: Think of when Natsu burned through Zero's magic in episode 67)** "You really think that you can ever beat me take this **Sacred Fire Dragon: Helios Spear**!" Harry slapped his hands together and was shortly engulfed in golden fire pulling them apart leaving an ornate shaped spear made completely of fire floating in between Harry's hands. Harry quickly grabbed the spear and jumped backwards before hurling the spear at Tatsuo.

Tatsuo's eyes went wide at the spear that is racing towards him. "**Shadow Make: Shield**." A large wall of shadows appeared in front of Tatsuo who was hoping that this held. For the first time since joining Tartaros Tatsuo cursed his choices. Upon contact with the shadow shield the spear exploded with enough force to send him through the far wall and several yards away from the mansion. "Damn you Potter next time I will kill you." Tatsuo grumbled before succumbing to the darkness.

Harry stood there looking at the destruction his attack caused and gave a weak chuckle. "Whoops, looks like I overdid it again. I wonder how Natsu and Lucy doing?" Harry walked back into the main lobby to see Natsu walking away from the burnt and thoroughly defeated Vanished Brothers. Harry just shook his and jumped sown beside Natsu startling him slightly. "I see you defeated your enemy not bad. Lets hurry I have a bad feeling that Duke followed Lucy. She isn't a fighter like the two of us so let's hurry." Natsu nodded before they noticed the large pink haired maid starting to move. Out of instinct the two dragon slayers grabbed the maid. There was a large flash and the dragon slayers along with the oversized woman were in a new location. In front of them was Duke and Lucy and Lucy's spirit Cancer.

Turns out that the maid was actually one of the Celestial Spirit, Virgo the Maiden who had a contract with Duke. Natsu defeated Virgo quickly with a quick fiery punch while Lucy and Cancer quickly defeated Duke as well as shaving his head bald. Of course all the damage that the idiot caused while trying to beat Lucy caused the whole mansion to collapsed. The Rune Knights soon came by and arrested Duke but not before Harry found out what Tartaros was looking forward in Duke's main vault. Thankfully Harry knew some healing spells from back home that made sure that his motion sickness didn't really affect him for the most part he couldn't fight on transportation but just sitting wasn't a problem. Lucy, Natsu and Happy were sleeping soundly at the moment so Harry dug out what Tatsuo was looking for from Duke's mansion. Tatsuo was there for an ancient tome that held information from around the time of Zeref. Unfortunately he didn't recognize the language so he was going to talk to Levy about helping him translate it.

When they arrived back at Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy both reported to Master while Harry walked over to the bar to see Mirajane and Lisanna working. After saying hi to them Harry went to find Levy who was more than happy to help him translating. Levy handed him a pair of glasses that were attuned with a certain language, it helped researchers. All she asked was that he made sure that he let her know what the book was and to return the glasses after he was done. Harry agreed and figured that it would be a nice project to work on while he was at Hogwarts.

That brought up another problem he would be leaving soon to return to England and to Hogwarts. Part of him didn't want to return since he considered Fairy Tail his true home but he did promise Hermione that he would. He was set to return in just two days and Harry was dreading Lisanna's reaction the worst that wasn't including everyone else's reactions.

Harry stood at the beach looking out to sea thinking about what his life is going to be like back at Hogwarts. He would have to limit his new power since he knew that the ministry would label dark magic for the sheer fact that they wouldn't understand or that they couldn't control it. He figured that Dumbledore would try to seal his power away for the "greater good" as he would say. Harry sighed again while running a hand through his hair Harry continued to think of all the possible outcomes of returning.

"Worried about leaving my boy?" Harry turned around to see Master Makarov walking up to him. "You are having second thoughts about going back to your homeland right? Just remember that no matter how far you are you are a member of Fairy Tail. Plus remember you did promise Lisanna-chan that you would visit as much as possible. Just remember if you don't you have both of the Strauss girls mad at you."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle nervously at Master Makarov's last comment. Mirajane and Lisanna would track him down and severely hurt him. "Don't worry I won't forget Master. Oh here okaa-san helped me make this." Harry handed Makarov a small intricate amber key with the roman symbol for earth on it. "If you use this with a communication lacrima I can talk with you from my end. Just in case something comes up cause you never know when something might come up in this world. "

Master Makarov smiled before accepting the key. "Just remember that we are your family and we are here if you need it."

"I can say the same thing to you Master Makarov. I will protect my family no matter what." Harry replied firmly.

Two days pasted all too quickly for everyone's taste. Harry was able to use his rune magic to protect himself if Dumbledore tried to seal his power and memory. It was tough but with Master's and Levy's help he was able to do it. Lisanna was in tears the whole time and even with Harry spending as much time as he could with her only made her cry harder. Harry had planned to leave around mid afternoon and soon he stood in front of Fairy Tail with nearly everyone standing nearby. Harry had a large duffle bag with several gifts that were given to several members of the guild since no one knew exactly when he would return.

"This isn't good bye guys just until later. Take care of each other and remember never forget what makes Fairy Tail so great. Well until later guys. Gate of the Dimensional Void, open for thee." Just like the first time a large magic seal appeared and enveloped Harry and soon he disappeared from Earthland.

**London, United Kingdom, Earth**

Harry appeared in an empty alley way close to the Leaky Cauldron like Harry was aiming for. He was sporting a simple white shirt with black jeans and a black leather jacket with a gothic cross necklace that Lisanna gave him. Harry calmly walked out of the alley before quietly making his way towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry sighed, something he had recently been doing a lot of, wondering how long both Hermione and the others were going to complain to him because he left the Dursleys. Harry just shrugged off that thought as he entered.

Inside the Leaky Cauldron there were a few witches and wizards eating, drinking, and chatting away about what was going on in their lives. Harry walked up to the bar were the barkeeper Tom was wiping down a glass. "What can I get for you young man?"

"Yes can get a butterbeer and also I am wanting to rent a room for a week or two." Harry answered. Tom nodded and soon Harry was walking down Diagon Alley towards the owl post office to send a few letters. I wonder how long I will have to wait?"

"Harry my boy I see you have come out of hiding." Said a voice directly behind him right before a hand grabbed his shoulder

Harry quickly turned around his left hand fingering a hidden knife ready to strike he didn't want to reveal his dragon slayer magic just yet. The person behind him was none other than Albus Dumbledore. _'Just great the one person I didn't want to see yet.'_ "Hello Professor how are you doing today?" Harry innocently asked his hand never leaving the knife's handle.

"Harry you disappeared from your relative's house so suddenly and the wards around it have fallen. We have been worried something horrible happened to you. You should have contacted me." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone. _'I need to know where he has been or my plan is ruin.'_ "I am afraid I must have you returned to the Dursley's till the start of school."

It took everything Harry had to not vomit at the fake tone of worry in Dumbledore's voice. _'Damn he has this bull crap down to an art doesn't he?'_ Harry tilted his head to the side. "I didn't know that the Headmaster of Hogwarts had so much power over my personal life. I will not be going back to that little hell hole you feel so desperately to place me in. Now I do have a few things to attend to good bye professor." Harry turned to walk away.

Dumbledore was stunned by the power in Harry's voice. He knew that Harry need to trust him for him to fulfill his destiny. Dumbledore drew his wand and pointed it at Harry's retreating form. "For the greater good my boy you must."

A red colored spell sped towards Harry who was smirking because he felt Dumbledore's magic spike. _'Idiot I might be young but don't underestimate a dragon slayer.'_ The spell struck Harry dead center of his back but Harry didn't stop.

Dumbledore looked own in shock especially since Harry wasn't effected by an over powered stunner fired from his wand. Something had changed in the young Potter heir and he needed to know what and fast.

Harry couldn't help but smile at what just happened. _'Damn that was to much fun. Dragon slayers are baby dragons in human form. Our skin is like dragon scales tue it isn't anything like true dragon scales but it is still powerful. To think that he is considered one of the most powerful wizards here on Earth. But in Earthland he is as powerful as average mage nothing special at all. And here I thought he would be at least able to pierce my skin with a spell to at least seal my magic. Well at least the rune magic will double as a limiter. This is going to be a long year. Hmmm maybe I will take another apprentice but whom?' _ Harry shrugged before sending the letters off and returning back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron to translate that book he got from Duke's mansion.

**XXX Chapter End XXX**

**Ok here you go the next chapter in this story. I am thinking of discontinuing a few of my stories. The ones I do can be adopted so. Well I hope you enjoy the new chapter I am working on the others stories. Please review thanks.**


End file.
